


I'll Tell You When You're Older

by AlexKingOfTheDamned, swimsalot



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, bottom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/AlexKingOfTheDamned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimsalot/pseuds/swimsalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is tired of Bruce ignoring his less-than-subtle attempts to get him in the sack, so he moves to drastic measures. Things don't end up going EXACTLY as he planned. Almost 14,000 words of pure, unashamed PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You When You're Older

Dr. Bruce Banner turned off the monitor he had been watching. It was hopeless, there was no way he could focus on his recent alpha wave experiment right now. His thoughts continually redirected themselves toward the charismatic billionaire who's lab he was using.  
  
Maybe it was all in his head but for the last few weeks it had seemed like Tony's interest in him went beyond friendly camaraderie or appreciation of his knowledge as a scientist. Tony touched him often, smiled constantly and made increasingly sexual comments when they were together. Some people might say that this was just who he was, that it was all part of what made him Tony Stark, but Banner couldn't help but think these actions were meant specifically for him.  
  
At first he had been a little put off by the attention. It made him uncomfortable until he realized that he was secretly starting to enjoy the little jokes or those brief touches when they passed each other in the lab. That realization made him uncomfortable in a whole _other_ way. Not that any of that had mattered until last week when Tony had officially broken off his relationship with Pepper Potts. Now Bruce had the opening he needed to make a move but didn't know if he should. If Tony hadn't broken up with Pepper because he was interested in a new relationship he could end up being just another notch on the play boy's bed post.

 

Lying on his desk in his office when he really should have been working, the playboy in question was tossing an old discarded arc reactor up and down like a baseball. His knees hung off the edge of the table and his bare feet dangled, tickled by the wads upon wads of paper lying haphazardly in the waste basket there.

 

Sighing, he caught the reactor and smoothed his thumb over the circular face. He tipped his head up to look at the door when he thought he heard foot steps, but it was just the AC clanking its way on.

 

He’d left a note on Bruce’s desk. Hackles raised, Tony had been lying in his office for a little over half an hour. Banner was known to get absorbed in things, and it could be hours before he even looked over at his desk and saw the little folded strip of paper lying on the keyboard of his personal computer. Then again, he might have seen it twenty minutes ago and was now just avoiding doing what it had said.

 

There was no way to properly gauge. And Tony couldn’t just walk up there and point out the note if Bruce hadn’t seen it yet. That just wasn’t his style. There was no choice but for him to wait. Bruce would _have_ to see it by that night, when he turned his computer off to go to sleep. If it took that long, it took that long.

 

Not like Tony had better things to do.

 

Bruce took off his glasses to rub at his tired eyes. If this kept up he was going to end up completely useless. That might solve his problem, if he stopped working Tony might just kick him out.  
  
As his hands slid away from his face he turned his attention to the little bit of folded paper that had been plaguing him all day. He had seen it when he first came in that morning but had avoided looking at it. The only person who would have left him a note was Tony and he wasn't sure he was ready for what it might say.  
  
Unable to handle the suspense any longer he picked up the paper and started to read.  
  
_Dear Bruce,_  
  
We both know I'm not a stupid man. It just so happens I'm a genius. So let's stop playing around. You’re attracted to me and you desperately need to get laid so if you want me come up to my office before the end of the day. I'll be waiting.  
  
Tony  
  
The paper fell out of Bruce's hands onto the desk where he stared at it as if it had bit him. He knew Tony wasn't one for subtly but....wow. The blunt proposition in the note set Bruce's heart racing and he could feel his face heating up. Was he really just supposed to go upstairs and....?  
  
Knowing there were no more answers to be found on the note Bruce rose, perhaps a bit too quickly, from his seat and set off for the elevator.

 

 _Maybe I was too obvious._ Tony chewed his lip thoughtfully. An unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment and bruised pride washed over him. He’d never propositioned a man before. He’d done his share of experimenting in the boy’s locker room in high school, but that was always at least somewhat against his will.

 

Since those days, he’d tried his hardest to forget what it felt like to have another man’s hands on his chest. He’d desperately projected his image of a ladies’ man to the public, as if afraid that if he stopped, the world would suddenly be able to tell that he’d had gay relations in the past.

 

He’d long since paid those few men into silence, but the fear still ached in the back of his mind.

But he’d gotten bored. Really bored. It’s not that he didn’t find women attractive, he just wasn’t prepared to keep up the persona of super-pimp anymore. Maybe he was just getting old, and the desire to settle down was getting stronger. Maybe that’s why he wanted Pepper.

 

Until he realized that his affection for Pepper was a subconscious desire for motherly love, because he lacked it growing up. After that realization, he couldn’t stand to touch her, every movement she made against him felt dirty and incestuous. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her, but she knew well enough that something was wrong when he stopped looking her in the eye and started avoiding her sexual advances. It was a mutual break-up.

He’d realized his feelings for Banner since one evening the scientist admitted to Tony that the philanthropist’s efforts to get the poor introvert laid didn’t go according to plan. Bruce had a beautiful woman that night alright, but when he heard that sulking sigh, accompanying the words “It was _alright_ ” he henceforth took it upon himself to make sure that Bruce received pleasure.

 

He might not want to be a playboy anymore, but Tony would be damned if he excluded pleasure from his life altogether. And if he was going to get laid then by gum, Bruce would too. He adopted it as a personal goal to see through to the end, and it didn’t take long for him to realize that he wanted Bruce to experience mind-blowing pleasure so badly, that he was willing to help him personally.

 

After all, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

 

So he began to flirt. Little touches, dark stares, breathy whispers. Little things that escalated into more obvious squeezes and brushes. He knew that Banner was reacting – or at least, he certainly wasn’t pushing him away.

But perhaps he’d just pushed the wrong button. Perhaps he’d gone too far. He wasn’t getting a response, and it had been two and a half hours since he left the note on his desk. He was still tossing that arc reactor, trying to distract himself.

 

How stupid he could be.

Not that he’d ever admit it out loud.

 

The door to his office opened with a _swoosh_ and he was so startled by it that he forgot to catch the reactor when he turned his head to look. It crashed down onto his jaw and he cursed, rolling over and promptly falling off the desk. He cupped his jaw with a moan, running his tongue over his lower lip to inspect for blood. He hadn’t even gotten a good look at who had come into his office.

 

"Tony?" Bruce asked nervously, dropping to a crouch to check on Stark who had rolled under the desk still clutching his bruised jaw. He half hoped that this incident would ruin whatever 'mood' Tony had hoped to create and he would be able to leave before things got too awkward.  
  
"Should I, uh, come back later?" he asked, holding his breath as he waited for a reply.

 

Tony groaned again as the familiar voice of the scientist he’d been waiting for all morning resonated through his head. What a way to greet him, the suave Tony Stark. Some playboy he turned out to be.

 

“Unh. No, you don’t have to leave.” He grunted, rolling back from under the desk and applying gentle pressure to the point of impact, checking for serious damage. “Is it bad?”

 

Bruce stared at the man's lips, stained a dark red from the impact and wet from checking for blood. They looked even more inviting today than they usually did. He had to drag his eyes away to meet his friend's gaze and gave his head a little shake.  
  
"Just a little swollen." he stood up and offered Tony his hand.

 

Taking the scientist’s hand, Tony stood and pulled the bottom hem of his shirt down from where it had ridden up after he fell.

 

“You came here for a reason,” he initiated. It was perfectly clear Banner had no intention to start a conversation on the subject, if the way he was staring at his hands had anything to say about it. “Well come on big man, spit it out.”

 

Bruce's face went instantly red and he took an experimental step back, as if he were getting ready to run away. He didn't know what he was supposed to do in this situation. He wanted to say something sexy and provocative. He wanted to sound confident, like Tony did.  
  
All that came out was, "I got your note."

 

“Just now? Christ you’re a scatterbrain sometimes.” Tony muttered, somewhere between impatience and amusement. He rubbed his jaw as he leaned backwards against his desk, legs crossing in front of him. After a moment, his arms followed suit and crossed over his chest. Every muscle in his arm stood out in their tensed position. “Well, you have to have some sort of reaction if you’re here. Good or bad, you’re not avoiding me. So that’s a start.”

"I...um..." Bruce took a few nervous shallows and tugged at his collar. This sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen to him. He was the quiet, nerdy guy who sat in the corner while everyone else had fun. He had no experience with this kind of thing. "You're not making fun of me are you?"

 

Tony’s whole body jerked at the question. “You think I’m making fun of you? Well… I mean, you’re easy to make fun of.” He pushed off the edge of his desk, trying his best to give his classic disarming smile despite the pain in his jaw. “How would I be making fun of you?”

Baner shrugged. "You know I'm..." he hesitated. It was embarrassing to say but Tony seemed to already know, so there was no point denying it. "You know I'm attracted to you. I don't know if you're trying to use that to embarrass me. Which, uh, probably wouldn't be the best idea."

 

“I’ve already done my fair share of trying to provoke you.” Tony shrugged. “I would never fool around about sex. It’s an art I happen to take _very_ seriously.” He gave a snort at his own joke.

 

Stopping just a few inches in front of the other scientist, Tony put his hands on his own hips and stood up tall. “Sounds like you’ve admitted to yourself that you’ve got the hots for me. I don’t blame you, most people do.” He shifted his weight onto one foot, popping a hip out somewhat flamboyantly. “So… you want me, and here you are… are you looking for something?”

 

Banner shifted his weight first onto his left foot then his right. The urge to run was nearly unbearable but he couldn't do that. It would be unfair to Tony and to himself. He finally had a chance at something he desperately wanted, he couldn't just walk away from it.  
  
"The note sounded like you were making an offer. I guess I'm here to take you up on it." he said more bravely than he felt.

 

One of Tony’s brows raised. “You guess? I’m don’t gamble with this sort of thing, big man.” He said, turning around and awaiting Bruce’s inevitable protest at his retreat.

 

"Wait!" Bruce said, reaching out to grab Tony's arm. He couldn't see the smug smile that was sure to be spreading across the billionaire's face but he sensed it. Tony had won and they both knew it. "I don't guess." he admitted.

 

“No, you’re a scientist.” Tony said, turning his head so he could look at the flustered man from the corner of his eye. “Scientists don’t guess. If you know why you’re here, then go for it.”

"I don't know how." Bruce sighed, the tiniest hint of a whimper edging into his voice. It wasn't entirely true, he had seen this sort of thing before on television and in movies but it all seemed so contrived. He didn't want to mess anything up or worse, lose control. "Can't you show me?"

 

Leaning back against his desk again after pulling out of Banner’s grip, Tony’s arms crossed over his chest again. “You shouldn’t have come here if you don’t have a plan.” He scolded, shaking his head. “I’m not going to walk you through this, you’re an adult.”

 

He was doing this for Banner’s sake after all. Didn’t matter how much he wanted it, this was for the scientist’s own good. He wasn’t going to get as much satisfaction out of the altercation if he was directed through the whole thing.

 

Unless he was _into_ that. In which case only time could tell.

 

Bruce stood perfectly still for a moment, once again debating the merits of running away and pretending this whole thing never happened. He looked at Tony, leaning so casually against his desk as if they weren't discussing anything more personal than magnetic resonance. That cool confidence was infectious and instead of turning around Banner found himself moving forward, closing the space between them until only a few millimeters remained. Not wanting to ruin the moment by over-thinking it, the scientist leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tony's.

 

He philanthropist was thrown off by the intimate tenderness expressed in the kiss. He almost jerked backwards, unfamiliar with the level of closeness with another man. He wasn’t sure if he was completely comfortable with it. He’d been expecting something rough and hard and fast – anticipating and almost desiring it. This simple, borderline innocent kiss ironically felt like moving too fast.

 

But he knew that pulling away would scare Bruce off. He hummed in discomfort, but managed to pass it off as something more like encouragement as he lifted one hand to run over the taller scientist’s hair.

The tension in Bruce's body seemed to melt away at the touch and he brought his hands up to gently take hold of Tony's waist. He pressed a little more firmly into the kiss, even going so far as to allow his lips to open just a little against his partner's.  
  
He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, after weeks of teasing and convincing himself that none of this could ever happen. He was actually here, kissing Tony Stark mutually. It was hard to believe he wasn't dreaming.

 

Tony found himself not only encouraged, but intrigued by the scientist’s attempts at forcefulness. His hands moved to cup the taller man’s neck on either side, his thumbs stroking across his collarbone.

 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t like he was tying a bow around their relationship – whatever it may be – by allowing the kiss to continue. It was only a first step of what was to come. A stepping stone.

 

Reassured by Tony's continued approval Bruce's hand's tightened on the older scientist's waist and he pulled him forward on the desk so their bodies met, hips and chests pressing lightly against each other. His new found confidence inspired Banner enough to allow his tongue to escape his mouth and flick along the seam of Tony's lips.

 

Tony grunted as the wet muscle pressed against the tender part of his lip, but he seized the man’s chin before he could pull away in fright – clearly already thinking he’d done something wrong.

 

Besides, _this_ Tony was familiar with. Kissing in its own right was delightful, as long as it was as rough and deep and meaningless as the rest of the sex. Feeling impatience worm into his gut, he pressed his tongue inside the scientist’s mouth.

 

Sensations as well as emotions rocketed through him. It felt like his first kiss all over again. It was rough and messy – Tony didn’t have to stay himself to avoid smearing lipstick and angering a pretty lady. He didn’t have to worry about getting sparkly, sweet-smelling gloss in strange places, he didn’t have to worry about getting a whiny complaint when his teeth crashed against Banner’s in a rush. He rutted upwards, his hips colliding with the scientist’s as he let out a growl that was probably a little _too_ eager.

 

Banner moaned into Tony's mouth. The sudden change in the tone of the kiss surprised and aroused him and he instinctively pressed his hips forward in time with Tony's, the resulting friction catching him off guard and causing his knees to buckle beneath him momentarily. 

 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh out loud when Banner collapsed against him. “Looks like you’ve got a bad case of the jelly legs.” He teased when the scientist’s face pressed into his neck, heat rushing to his cheeks. “I was under the impression that you weren’t a virgin. How do you explain this twelve-year-old boy reaction?”

 

"I don't do this often." Banner admitted. He burrowed his face into Tony's neck as if trying to escape his own embarrassment. Ever since the accident he had avoided getting intimate with anyone. Emotional ties were dangerous and the actual act of coitus felt too much like losing control. It unnerved him.  
  
"This is only the third time I've done anything since the incident." he continued. "And I haven't been this attracted to someone in a long time."

 

A grin spread across Tony’s face. “Well, come on. I know I’m hard to resist, but you should at the very least be able to stand on your own two feet.”

 

In a split-second decision, the billionaire stuck his hand firmly between Banner’s legs and gave a sharp squeeze. It felt so unbelievably foreign to be squeezing another mans’ cock, but at the same time it felt so inherent he was surprised he hadn’t done it in so long. He’d handled himself before, for sure. He knew the mechanics, the anatomy, the tender parts and the raw bits. He’d taught himself a woman’s anatomy through practice, but he’d been handling himself since the age of twelve. No amount of sex with women would ever make him more familiar with their parts than his own.

 

The jolt of Banner’s body, followed by a breathless moan, encouraged Tony further. He ran his thumb across what was undeniably the head through two layers of cloth. He was surprised he wasn’t feeling as filthy as he expected. It honestly felt like dealing with a virgin, which he’d done once or twice, and he always felt like some dirty old man for it.

 

"Shit Tony..." Bruce gasped. He was clinging to Tony's shoulders now to keep from sliding to the floor. He had never been handled so roughly before. The few women he had been with had all been soft and gentle things who let him go at his own pace. This forced intimacy, the sudden controlling touch and playful teasing was all new to him and he couldn't pretend it wasn't turning him on.

 

Tony had one strong arm cupped around the scientist’s waist, holding him upright in case his arms turned to jelly under the touches as well. His other hand still groped the taller man firmly between the legs, feeling his cock twitch and rise to the petting.

 

Tony’s throat tightened, and fear gripped him for a second. What if this got out? What if it got public? Pepper was somewhere in the building… everything was monitored. It was too easy, someone could get in, take the footage, use it against him and –

 

“ _Mmmhhn._ ” Bruce moaned breathlessly, moisture hitting the side of Tony’s neck, a wet kiss following a moment later. A surge of heat passed over Tony’s body as he felt the gentle scratch of the scientist’s messy stubble against his throat. He suddenly didn’t care about whether it got out or not.

 

He _needed_ this.

 

Some sense of control seeped back into Banner's mind and he locked his knees, not wanting to fall out of Tony's arms. He turned pressed open mouthed kisses to Tony's neck, paving a wet trail down to his collar bone. At the same time his hands slid down Stark's strong arms to return to his waist. He tugged the man's shirt up just enough to spread his fingers over the warm skin beneath.

 

Feeling those wide, rough, calloused fingers spread across his stomach sent goose bumps reeling across the philanthropist’s chest and arms. They were more powerful than a woman’s, demanded respect instead of cautiousness.

 

With every curve and twist and touch, Tony found himself finding startling contrasts to his experience with women. Bruce was solid and sturdy, broad and strong. He wasn’t a wispy, gentle lady that needed careful caresses.

 

A surge of powerful arousal shot through Tony’s body and he whirled the taller man around and forced him to sit against the desk rather roughly. Imposing himself into the space between the scientist’s thighs, both of Tony’s arms wrapped around his partner’s waist in a tight hug he never would have dared to give to a woman. He wouldn’t have been able to stand the shrill protest and demand for a more gentle treatment.

 

He’d never felt so damned _free_ in an intimate situation before.

 

Bruce returned the embrace whole-heartedly. He slid his hand's along the muscled flesh of Tony's stomach and abs, up his sides and then around to his back to trace the line of his spine. He wasn't used to such a hard figure beneath his fingers. Tony's body was toned and nearly devoid of softness, excluding of course the fine layer of hair. When he had finished his brief exploration he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and held him tightly against his own body.

 

Tony’s mouth was a blur of toothy kisses and sloppy tonguings as he went rampant across Bruce’s throat and shoulder. He began to hastily do away with the scientist’s buttons, fumbling with the obnoxious clasps with shaking fingers. His mouth continued downward, coming quickly into contact with the light layer of hair that covered the taller man’s torso. It was a foreign sensation, the hair tickling Tony’s tongue, but not one he completely unwelcomed. It was something he would have to get used to, that was all.

 

His lips reached the scientist’s navel, and he pushed his tongue into the gentle groove, tasting and admiring every sharp, hard curve of his body. He wasn’t particularly muscled, and he wasn’t even particularly _manly_. But the contrast of his body to the feminine curves of a woman was shockingly sharp. Every taste and smell was overpoweringly masculine, and Tony’s head reeled.

 

Bruce released Tony to hold onto the edge of the desk with one hand, the other stroking the man's soft dark hair. He closed his eyes and allowed the sensations to wash over him. Tony's lips and tongue, the light scrape of his facial hair against the soft flesh of his chest and stomach.  
  
His heavy breaths turned to sharp short gasps when he felt Tony begin to tug on his jeans button. He didn't want to fall over the edge too fast and knew he needed a moment to collect himself. To distract the play boy he tugged on his shirt, trying to pull it over his head.

 

Tony reacted like Bruce wanted, leaning back and sitting on his heels in order to pull the tight Metallica tee shirt he’d been wearing over his head. The arc reactor in his chest glowed more vividly without the thin layer of cloth in the way, and every strong, tight curve of his muscles was exposed to the cool office air. The hair on his arms and chest stood up over goose bumps, and he quickly moved to heat himself by standing and pressing his bare chest against Banner’s.

 

“How’re you feelin’, big guy?” he whispered against the back of the taller man’s ear, fingers spreading over bare hips and pulling a tight friction between their covered groins.

 

Bruce gave a shaky smile and kissed along the strong line of Tony's jaw up to his ear.  
  
"A little light headed." he conceded. He ran his hands over his new lover's shoulders, down his chest and around his waist to his back, finally dipping lower to cup his firm ass. "But really good."

 

Tony jolted at the sudden forceful gesture from the soft-spoken, cynical scientist. He had to shake his head to clear out the bizarre, terrifying thought of having sex with the hulk, pushing it out of his mind.

 

He had to admit, it wasn’t as strange as he would have expected, having his ass groped. He’d been pinched once or twice, but to have his rear encompassed in large, warm hands was an all-new sensation he invited warmly. He even pushed back gently into the palms, receiving a gentle squeeze in response.

 

“Mm, is that so?” Tony hummed, kissing directly behind the scientist’s ear, his tongue following a moment later to trace the wet flesh.

 

Bruce had noticed his friend's reaction and eased his grip but didn't remove his hands. He didn't have any delusions about what was going on here. Tony was the kind of man who could have anyone he wanted, what was going on now was a friend doing another friend a favor. Maybe that would change, maybe it wouldn't. That wasn't for him to say but for now he didn't want him to change his mind.  
  
It had been an experiment anyway. Tony had been pushing him to be more assertive from the first time they met and he had wanted to try it out, not for himself but to please the man who had given him so much. It was completely out of his comfort zone but he sort of liked it.

 

“Hey now, where’d your balls go?” Tony teased, pushing back into the hands that had been previously squeezing him tighter. “I could have sworn they were just here. They could have at least been polite enough to say goodbye.”

The scientist smiled and gripped Tony's ass once again, squeezing and kneading the tender flesh in his hands. He liked the feel of the subtle curves and pliant muscle beneath his palms.  
  
Still enjoying this new part of Tony's anatomy he leaned forward to capture his lips again in another tender kiss.

 

Once again uncomfortable by the gentle gesture, Tony quickly spiced up the contact with his tongue and harsh nips. His hands began to tug at the taller man’s trousers again, both eager and terrified to get a complete look at him. That pale purple shirt the other man seemed to wear every other day was open and framed his torso.

 

He didn’t break the kiss, taking heavy breaths in through his nose as he swirled his tongue against Banner’s. The jeans button popped open under his fingers and he gave the denim a hard tug, forcing it down over the scientist’s prominent erection.

 

The shape of his penis was visible beneath his tight briefs, and Tony felt his throat tighten again. He’d seen his own penis enough times to have a general idea what it would look like. He’d even seen other penises before, the few times he’d threesomed with another man, and of course when he’d played around a little as a kid.

 

He realized when Bruce cleared his throat that he’d been staring a little longer than should be normal. Clearing his own throat in response, he cupped his hand around the bulge and gave it a tight squeeze. He wasn’t _quite_ ready to see it just yet.

 

Banner's head dropped back and his eyes closed. The firm grip around his sensitive flesh, even through the thin material of his boxers, was almost enough to send him over the edge. He had to take a few deep breaths to pull himself back before he allowed himself an experimental thrust into Tony's warm hand.

 

Tony was surprised by the sensation. It was one thing to touch it of his own volition, but to have it thrust involuntarily between his fingers gave him such a rush he actually became light-headed.

 

With a gasp, he suddenly pulled back entirely, rushing one hand to  his face, his other resting on Bruce’s hip.

 

“Ah, sorry,” he muttered when he saw the horrified expression on the taller man’s face. “Don’t look at me like that, give me a break. I’m still getting used to the whole… other penis thing. Just give me a second.”

 

Bruce dropped his eyes to the floor and gave a brief nod. He resisted the urge to pull his legs in to hide himself. He hadn't thought about how weird this must be for Tony. He had known somewhere in the back of his mind that the man was straight but his offer and eager responses had made him forget that this was probably just as new to his host as it was to him.

 

Taking a sharp breath in through his nose, Tony reminded himself how badly he wanted this. How badly he _needed_ it.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment and reminding himself that this would be almost no different from touching himself – the main difference being that he would be bringing pleasure to Bruce, which was the point of this whole dance anyway – Tony finally worked up the nerve.

 

With his face pressed against Bruce’s neck so he didn’t have to see it just yet, Tony jerked the elastic band of his undergarments beneath the entire package. He shivered when he felt the hot flesh brush against his wrist in the process, and he cautiously proceeded to wrap his fingers around the shaft and give it a tentative tug.

 

"Aah...Damn." Bruce swore, eyes closing again. He gripped Tony's shoulder's as he thrust up into the warm circle created by the other man's fingers.  
  
He loved the feel of Tony's hands on him. There was something about them that was so much more arousing than a woman's. The rough palms and scarred fingers (souvenirs from his various experiment malfunctions and his Middle Eastern imprisonment) created more friction than soft feminine hands. And he knew just how to pleasure a man, how to hold him, and how much pressure to exert. That was something that couldn't be taught but came only from experience. 

 

Shuddering, Tony was reminded all over again of exactly why he was doing this in the first place. Hearing Bruce curse with pleasure made his own cock jump. He’d felt a steady arousal the whole time – grinding up against just about anything would bring around the most base forms of pleasure.

 

But when things got expletive, Tony felt the first real flaming stake of passion take root in his gut. Something about it made him desire for more. Like a drug, he needed higher doses now that he’d gotten a taste.

 

He rubbed his thumb roughly into the frenulum, tracing the scientist’s coronal ridge a moment later until he had him squirming and gasping.

 

A low, breathy whispered that sounds suspiciously like " _Tony"_ slipped past Bruce's lips. He bucked into Tony's hand with increasing enthusiasm as the man caressed his most sensitive areas.  
  
The abrupt realization that he was the only one enjoying himself hit Bruce like a rock. Hesitantly he reached out to cup Tony's own straining erection. He could feel the heat coming off the stiff column of flesh, seeping through the thick layers of fabric that still covered it.

 

Tony, who was much more experienced in being fondled, didn’t react as strongly as Bruce did initially. However, despite his title of “iron man” he wasn’t strong as steel in every situation. He did feel a little melty when Bruce’s hand managed to cup his entire package, a feat not easy for even the biggest woman’s hands.

 

He rocked his hips forward into the trembling palm for a moment before he finally worked up the nerve to retreat from the safety of Bruce’s throat.

 

Working his eyes downward, the philanthropist’s throat tightened all over again. The sight of his own fingers wrapped around another man’s cock almost scared him off entirely. But when Bruce uttered another throaty, genuine moan, Tony swallowed his misgivings and continued tugging.

 

“Gotta say, I didn’t expect you to be this stacked.” Tony tried his best to sound nonchalant in his joking, but the tremble in his voice was clear.

 

"Heh, just another cruel trick of the universe." Bruce tried to laugh but the sound came out as more of a huff. "Make me well endowed but too messed up for it to matter." He gave Tony another experimental squeeze. "You certainly live up to your reputation."

 

“I wouldn’t _have_ a reputation if I didn’t.” Tony explained, the characteristic smirk working across his reddened lips.

 

His eyes drifted back down to Bruce’s cock, and he inspected it more closely. Whenever a male third party joined him with a woman in the past, he never much paid attention to the other man. It was all about the woman. If they even made eye contact they’d feel gayer than an eight-day week.

 

It was an interesting sight, if nothing else. Even masturbating, Tony had never much examined the process. He watched as the foreskin – tight around the thickness between his fingers – slipped up over the head and then back down the shaft with the movements of his hand. He watched precum ooze gently out the tip, only to disappear beneath the foreskin when it was covered, and then proceeded to slick down over the head when it was pulled by the flesh and make it glisten.

 

It was at this point that he noticed he’d dropped down to one knee in order to watch more closely.

 

Tony's warm breath, suddenly so very close, ghosted over the flesh of Bruce's inner thighs and groin. It set his nerves buzzing and sent a shiver racing up his spine. He looked down at the billionaire and felt his mouth grow dry at the sight of this impossibly seductive man, now face level with his engorged cock.

 

Making eye contact with Bruce sent a spark racing down the philanthropist’s spine, another parallel to it that settled hotly in his gut. His thighs trembled for a moment as he sat on his heels again, and he gave another sharp tug so the foreskin completely hid the reddened head. This time, however, when he pulled the foreskin back down he swallowed his pride – as well as some other things – and took the plunge, wrapping his lips around the head.

 

He was greeted with a rather familiar taste, one that shocked his eyes open. The taste of precum was not all that different from a woman’s secretion. It was thicker, certainly, but the taste itself was not entirely different. He had been terrified that it would be something new and disgusting – which, thinking about it, was a silly fear considering all the women that had served him willingly with their mouths and never made a single complaint.

 

A sharp cry broke from Bruce's throat, filling the near silence of the office. Tony's mouth was soft and wet and oh so warm around his already throbbing erection. He looked down to see those beautiful lips encircling him and couldn't stop himself from bucking up into the velvet softness of Tony's mouth, desperate for more of that glorious feeling. He was so very very close. He could feel the familiar feeling beginning to pool in his belly, ready to consume him at a moments notice. All he needed was more.

 

Feeling the all-too familiar twitch in Bruce’s cock on his tongue, Tony abruptly pulled back. For two reasons.

 

One, he wasn’t ready to have Bruce cum in his mouth. He doubted he’d ever be ready for that. Not only did the thought of it sound disgusting, but it had to do with pride. Allowing someone to cum in your mouth was like rolling over and showing your soft underbelly. It was submitting. And there was no way in _hell_ Tony would _submit_ to Bruce.

 

And two, because he didn’t want Bruce to finish off that quickly. He was confident in his _own_ abilities to get it up again within ten minutes, but he doubted that Bruce was so well-versed in the art of redoes.

 

“You sure you’re not a virgin?” Tony teased as he rose to a stand, gently spreading the saliva he’d left behind over Bruce’s cock. “You’re certainly reacting like one.”

 

Bruce's face turned bright red, the question immediately taking some of the edge off his arousal. He knew Tony was only teasing him but he couldn't help feeling embarrassed by the repeat inquiries into his sex-life.  
  
"I'm not. I've never done that before but I'm not completely inexperienced." he whispered, pulling back out of Tony's reach.

 

Tony snorted and pawed at Bruce’s hips, pulling him back against his body. “Come on, big man, don’t get your panties in a twist. If you think you can get it up again I’ll go ahead and finish you off,” he offered with a smirk.

An offer he certainly never thought he’d be making in his lifetime.

 

Bruce smiled and pressed himself against Tony, enjoying the feel of flesh against flesh all along their torsos. He even liked the roughness of Tony's jeans rubbing against his cock.  
  
"I'd rather you take off those pants. I'm feeling a little...overdressed." he said, doing his best to sound as sexy and alluring as Tony did. He reached down to tug the pants open but then stepped back for Tony to do the rest.

 

Tony took in a deep breath through his nose before settling against the desk beside Bruce with a nod. Pulling the zipper down carefully, he revealed quite abruptly that he wasn’t wearing any kind of underwear. He allowed the denim to fall around his ankles, which he then proceeded to kick all the way across the room. He was completely naked now, and was beginning to feel the chill of the office air on his body.

 

His erection was straining outward and upwards, an engorged column of red flesh that stood out like a beacon against his lily white legs.

 

Banner forgot how to breathe for the first few seconds that Tony was revealed to him. He had never thought he would ever see another man like this or would even want to see another man like this but now, taking in all that was Tony Stark on display before him he couldn't tear his gaze away.  
  
He was absolutely perfect. His member long and thick, standing out from a thatch of dark curls between his muscular thighs. His cock was heavy with blood that colored the thin skin along the shaft up to the crimson head. Bruce took it all in, measuring it with his eyes which were alight with something almost like worship. A deep carnal appreciation he could no more hide than control.  
  
Unable to resist he reached out and took Tony in hand, not yet squeezing but merely stroking, first down to the base then back up following the line of a prominent vein along the underside. He felt the weight of it and absorbed it's startling heat, this part of his anatomy feverishly hot while the rest of him shivered in the cold of the office. It felt bigger in his hand, bigger than it had seemed with his eyes or even during those first tentative squeezes through his clothes.  
  
"Tony," he whispered, not sure what else he could possibly say in this moment.

 

As if Tony’s ego needed to swell anymore.

 

He snorted. It was like Bruce had never seen a dick in his life. He rocked his hips upward into the large hand that gripped him. A pulse thrummed in his cock, tightening in his lower belly.

 

He was surprised with himself. Surely he would have thought the sight of a man’s hand on his cock would make him go limper than cooked spaghetti. But seeing Bruce’s eyes focused so intently on his erection, his hand stroking so fondly, only fanned the billionaire’s flames.

 

He swallowed dryly, rolling his whole body upwards now, his head dropping backwards with a throaty moan.

 

Pleased and reassured by Tony's positive reaction Bruce allowed his grip to tighten, going from soft exploratory strokes to firm pumps up and down the sizable shaft. It was strange to take someone else in hand like this but he didn't mind. He was naturally curious and the new sensations weren't unpleasant.  
  
Growing bolder he slid his hand up the shaft to the head and pressed his thumb against the sensitive slit, smearing the little drop of moisture that had begun to form there.

 

“Haaah…” Tony’s hips bucked upwards more forcefully when the calloused tip of Bruce’s thumb massaged the head of his cock. “Oh, goddamn…” he grunted, electricity lighting his shaft on fire tip to base.

 

He reached up abruptly and seized hold of the back of Bruce’s head, threading his fingers through the thick graying curls and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Teeth clashed, lips smacked and saliva ran down over stubbled chins.

 

Breaking the kiss, Tony ran his tongue over Bruce’s lips, inspecting them with his wet muscle. They were plump and full and wonderful, quirked up at the corners almost permanently. Lips were Tony’s favorite part of any face. Not just for rough kisses, either.

 

“Hmm,… how about you return the favor?” he asked, running his thumb over Bruce’s lip and simultaneously bucking his hips upwards into the rough hand.

 

Bruce forced down a nervous gasp and nodded. It was only fair, after all Tony had done it to him. The main difference was Tony knew what to do. Even if he had never done it himself he had certainly been on the receiving end often enough to have a basic idea of what to do. Banner, on the other hand, was completely inexperienced.  
  
Still, he turned spun Tony around so he could lean against the desk and dropped to his knees. Now, face to face with Tony's erect cock with the expectation that he was going to take it into his mouth it seemed a lot bigger. He had no idea how he was supposed to suck on such a thing without gagging. In his head he knew some women did it on an almost daily basis so it wasn't impossible but he couldn't stop the nervous thundering of his heart as he struggled with his predicament.  
  
Eventually Banner came to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do but start and hope to work it out. With that frame of mind he leaned forward and pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Tony's erection.

 

The philanthropist’s hips bucked upwards immediately. He’d half expected Banner to refuse, and was ready for the awkward ‘No thank you.’

 

His heart began to pound when the scientist dropped to his knees. He couldn’t help but notice the way Bruce’s cock bobbed at the motion, and he felt his gut tighten a little at the sight.

 

When the scientist’s nervous, inexperienced tongue made contact with his throbbing cock, he couldn’t keep from reacting instantly. The innocence and unsure reluctance that came with the gesture sent Tony reeling. He’d never thought of a man as cute before, but he was beginning to think so of Banner’s actions. 

 

Slowly Bruce dragged his tongue along up the heavy shaft, following the same path his hand had taken earlier and leaving behind a shiny wet trail. He reached the head and placed a careful kiss on the tip. He felt Tony jerk against him and smiled. He was doing well.  
  
 He pulled back and looked up to catch the other man's eyes and licked his lips, tasting Tony's precum. It had a sharp taste, bitter but not unpleasant. Still holding the billionaire's gaze he leaned forward again and opened his mouth just wide enough to take in the swollen head, careful to avoid scraping it with his teeth.

 

A shudder resonated up the philanthropist’s spine as Bruce’s big tired grey eyes met his at the same time his lips slid over the head of his dick.

 

“Shit.” Tony cursed, breaking the gaze. He wouldn’t be able to keep a handle on himself if those big hesitant eyes were boring directly into his. His hips moved forwards of their own volition, thrusting a few more inches than Bruce was ready for past his lips. Tony seemed unaware of the mild discomfort however, and he took a firm hold of the scientist’s curls.

 

The sudden tug on his hair drew a soft moan out of Bruce and between his legs in cock twitched. He had never given much consideration to things like hair-pulling or biting but now that it was happening he found it somewhat arousing.  
  
That new arousal spurred him on. He forced his jaw to relax and took a few more inches of Tony's cock into his mouth.

 

Tony didn’t want to thrust too powerfully into Bruce’s mouth. He was so conditioned to still himself and allow women to work at their own pace, he had no idea that Bruce was actually beginning to enjoy the gentle bucks of his hips.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Tony swore, lifting his free hand to run through his own hair, giving it a tug of his own. He pulled at Bruce’s hair at the same time, and they moaned in unison.

 

The wetness of the scientist’s tongue on his shaft had stars exploding in front of Tony’s eyes. He quickly swept the things off his desk so he could lay back across it, his feet flat on the floor and his toes curling. “Ahh…” he groaned, his hips bucking up forcefully when Bruce’s teeth scraped the underside of the tip. Both of Tony’s hands pulled Bruce’s head down hard by his hair, and his cock was forced almost completely into his mouth.

 

"Mmmm..." An appreciative moan vibrated through Bruce's mouth and Tony's cock, now pressing against the back of his throat. He couldn't believe how arousing that sudden thrust had been. It sent a surge of arousal shot through the scientist's body to pool in his lower stomach, making his cock ache with sudden need. To appease his aching member he reached down and took himself in hand.  
  
He had to do it again; the feeling had been so intoxicating. Inch by inch, Bruce drew back until only the head was left in his mouth then suddenly surged forward so it bumped against the soft skin at the back of his throat. Again that jolt of arousal wormed its way through him making him gasp.

 

Tony’s eyes widened fully when he felt Bruce willingly deep throat him. The taller man’s moans were shaking him to the core, and his hips shot upwards again with another throaty moan. “ _FUCK, Bruce,_ ” he hissed, sweat beading on his forehead and neck. He suddenly felt far too submissive to be comfortable, and he propped himself up on one elbow so he could watch almost all of his cock disappear past Bruce’s spread lips.

 

He licked his dry lips, watching the way the scientist’s face contorted into a bizarre blissful agony every time he gagged himself on Tony’s cock. “You like it?” he smirked, doing his best to compose himself past the searing heat shooting through his thighs and up into his belly with every fall of the scientist’s lips.

 

Bruce responded with a breathy moan of agreement and pulled back, only to surge down again to display his obvious enjoyment. He could never have described it, and in any other setting he would probably deny it vehemently, but he loved this. He loved the way Tony's cock rubbed against his lips and tongue before hitting the back of his throat with a near brutal force. It set his head spinning and made his own cock throb between his trembling legs.

 

An all new sensation reeled through Tony. Bruce _liked_ it rough. Taking a firmer hold of the scientist’s hair and keeping his head still with the rough treatment, he began to pile drive his hips upward past the other man’s parted lips.

 

He let out a roar, throwing his head back in excitement as waves of heat pounded through his body each time the head of his cock pounded into the wet velvet of Bruce’s throat.

 

Bruce's eyes began to water from a mix of pain and pleasure and he squeezed them tightly shut. He couldn't believe how good this felt. He had enjoyed it before but being able to let go and allow Tony to take control was exhilarating on a whole new level.  
  
He felt bolder now, freer despite this new submission. While Tony thrust into his mouth, using him to bring both of them pleasure, he was able to focus on other things.  
  
His hand left his cock, leaving it to sway with the movement of his body as he rocked with each forceful thrust, and brought it up with the other to take hold of Tony's ass.

 

Tony’s eyes opened wide and he rocked his hips downward into the hands that cupped him. It was a surprisingly wonderful feeling, having the scientist’s large, warm hands encompassing his ass cheeks. He moved his hips in a slower circle now, but kept his partner’s head still with the firm hold he still had on his hair. He would grind the head of his cock down into the back of the other man’s throat until he heard him gag and whimper, at which point he would pull back until Bruce was lapping desperately at the shaft.

 

The tip of Bruce’s thumb, during the philanthropist’s rocking, smashed sharply into his perineum quite abruptly. Tony sucked in a breath so quickly he became dizzy, and his back crashed down onto the desk beneath him. His hips jutted up sharply and his cock stabbed Bruce in the back of the throat hard enough to make the scientist see stars. “ _OH FUCK!_ ” he howled breathlessly, a warm, tingling heat melting over his pelvis from the point of impact. “What the _holy fuck_ was that?”

 

Bruce pulled himself off Tony's cock and laid his cheek against the other man's warm thigh to catch his breath. The back of his throat was sore but he didn't mind. He had never seen anyone react so violently before. It was exhilarating.  
  
Without answering he sought out the spot again and dragged his thumb roughly, deeply along the small, sensitive patch of skin.

 

Tony was both terrified and excited. He’d never had something touch him so closely to his… well, his _back door_. But the pleasure stabbing up through his gut from the pressure exerted to the space between his hole and the base of his sac was too overwhelming for him to ask Bruce to stop – even if he _wanted_ to.

 

“ _Ghhhhn_ ,” his face lit up red in shame as he moaned, his hips pivoting downwards into the thumb grinding against the little center of pleasure. “ _Fuck_ , I don’t know what it is but don’t stop it or I’ll – _HHHN._ ”

Now grinning broadly Bruce lifted his head and once more swallowed the whole of Tony's cock while continuing to pet his perineum. He had never imagine he could make anyone feel this way and now, knowing it was possible, made his head spin. He wanted more, wanted to make Tony lose it completely. It was a driving need now, making him suck and stroke that much harder.

 

Tony groaned and writhed, sweat making his skin glisten. It looked like Bruce was finally taking charge, which is what the whole thing was about. He wanted to boost his self esteem and make him feel good, and if the scientist’s heated moans were any indication, he was certainly enjoying himself.

 

Lifting his feet from the floor, Tony planted them both flat on the edge of the desk. He used it as leverage to thrust his hips. Every time his hips gyrated upwards, his cock disappeared past parted, wet lips. And every time his hips moved back down, they would slam into that blissful center of agonizing ecstasy.

 

The motion drew a moan from Bruce that was quickly silenced by one of Tony's demanding thrusts. He could almost feel his body melting, starting at the point where his friend's cock hit his throat and had to use his free hand to brace himself on the desk so he wouldn't fall.  
  
Sudden inspiration hit him and when Tony pulled out of his mouth to slam back down on his thumb he moved his hand up to meet him.

 

“ _AAAHHHHH_ –”

 

Tony’s body collapsed as a raw scream escaped him, drenched with passion and dripping with ecstasy. He threw his head back so hard he got whiplash, and tears collected in the corners of his eyes; veins bulging in his neck and forehead. A bolt of escalating pleasure so powerful shot through his body – all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes – that he came without a second breath.

 

He ejaculated hard into Bruce’s unsuspecting mouth, but the consequences of this action were completely out of his mind at that moment, as he instead continued to pound his cock into the back of the scientist’s throat. 

 

The semen filling his mouth took Bruce by surprise and made him gag. He hadn't been expecting such a powerful reaction and had no idea what to do. He tried to swallow as much of the thick liquid as he could but Tony's cock made it difficult and some spilled past his lips and dripped down his chin.  
  
His eyes were watering now and he couldn't keep up the rhythm he had set before, with his mouth or his fingers. He gave up rubbing Tony's perineum and grabbed his ass to ground himself, feeling the need to just hold on now while his friend rode out the aftershocks.

 

Tony’s feet slipped off the desk and dangled over the edge as his orgasm ebbed, his cock softening but not going completely limp just yet. It throbbed visibly every few seconds when another shock rode through the philanthropist’s body.

 

“What… the fuck…” he asked breathlessly, his eyes open wide and staring unseeingly up at the ceiling, “Was that.”

Bruce pulled back and swallowed the bitter cum still filling his mouth. His throat was raw and almost hurt and it took every ounce of his control not to break down in a coughing fit as soon as his mouth was clear.  
  
"I....uh...I guess you liked it, huh?" he ventured in place of an answer, his voice coming in rough gasps from between his swollen lips.

 

Tony’s arm draped over his stomach, he nodded towards the ceiling, the stunned expression still present on his face. “Fuck, I’d say so, yeah.” He gasped, another shudder rushing through his body. He finally lifted his head to address Bruce face to face, and was shocked by the sight. Hair mussed, skin slick with sweat, semen dribbling from his plump, reddened lips, Tony already felt another jolt in his cock from the sight.

 

“Come here,” he demanded, dragging Bruce up on top of him on the desk, the sweat-slicked flesh of their chests sliding together as he began to nibble once more at the scientist’s love-marked neck.

 

He wrapped his hand fully around Bruce’s nearly bursting cock and gave it a swift pump. He traced his tongue up his ear and gave a husky, breathy whisper, “What do you want, Bruce? Be honest with me.”

A deep, guttural groan left Bruce as his head tilted back, exposing more of his neck to the billionaire. He knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to feel every inch of Tony. He wanted to feel that same blissful oblivion take him as he took the other scientist, right there on the desk. What he didn't know was how to ask for it.  
  
He let his head fall forward and pressed a light, sticky kiss to Tony's shoulder. He couldn't possibly say what he wanted to so instead he answered with a breathy, " _You."_

“What do you want me to do?” Tony asked, letting his head fall back again as he ground his hips upward, his own sticky stomach pressing against the scientist’s throbbing cock. He was pressing for a more specific answer, wanting Bruce to stick up for himself. He wanted to hear his desires; he wanted to hear him _want_ something.

 

"It's more, well more what I want to do." Bruce said, his face burning hot with embarrassment now. His throat tightened momentarily and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could continue. "I want to… to be inside you."  
  
He felt Tony stiffen beneath him and instantly started to backtrack, not wanting to ruin what they had started. "But it's stupid. I know you don't want that and it really isn't important. I'm fine with anything. We'll switch places and figure it out."  
  
He started to pull back, wanting to climb off Tony to give him room but also get away from his own embarrassment.

 

Tony’s breath hitched at Bruce’s request. When he’d said he wanted Bruce to want something… he didn’t really mean _that_. He felt his heart skip a beat at the thought. It was a preposterous thought. He couldn’t allow it. Tony Stark – Iron man – could not be that vulnerable. It wasn’t a matter of not wanting to feel gay anymore. That blew out the window when he sucked Bruce’s cock.

 

No, it was a matter of pride. He couldn’t be fucked like a dog, like a _woman_. No matter how badly he wanted to please Bruce, he…

His train of thought halted. This was _all_ about pleasing Bruce. He was proud, yes. But he couldn’t handle being _that_ selfish. Well, not in _this_ case.

 

He remembered talking to Bruce about when he’d been with women in the past. How Bruce always said that something seemed to be lacking. He’d never gotten the amount of pleasure out of it that he should of. Whether it was a judgment on his personal skill – which couldn’t possibly be the case given what Tony just experienced – or a judgment on the women he’s been with, Bruce had never experienced the proper amount of ecstasy through sex.

A new sort of pride sailed through Tony. He was here to make Bruce feel good. That’s why the whole thing started. If he could make him feel better than every woman he’d ever been with – which, according to Bruce, could be counted on one hand – then he wouldn’t be a submissive bitch, he’d be the figurative king of Bruce’s hill!

 

When he felt Bruce begin to slide off him, he grabbed the man by the hair to keep him from retreating too far. “Don’t jump to conclusions,” he scolded, pulling him back up to kiss along his sweaty, stubbled jaw. “You want it, you got it.”

 

"T-tony..." Bruce stammered. He could feel his body trembling, though whether that was from the force needed to keep the balance between Tony tugging on his hair and his own arms trying to push him off the desk or from the anticipation he could feel thrumming through, him he couldn't say.  
  
All he knew was that this was too much. Tony couldn't possible mean what it sounded like he meant. It was ridiculous to think that someone liked Tony Stark would give himself to someone like him. The notorious playboy would never take the submissive roll with a skinny little lab rat.  
  
"You don't mean that."

 

“Sure I do,” Tony said, releasing Bruce’s hair and pushing him up off the desk. His words were braver than he felt, and he was sure Bruce could hear his heart hammering against his chest. But the simple facts were that Bruce _deserved_ to feel himself inside Tony. Not to mention the billionaire desperately wanted to blow the taller man’s mind. He knew he had good hip control, he’d just have to apply it in a slightly different way.

 

“You’re going to… bottom?” Bruce gasped breathlessly, a little confused as his back was pushed down over the desk.

 

Tony laughed, a carnal grin cracking over his face. “Bruce,” he said in a playfully scolding tone. “I might let you fuck me… but there’s no _way_ I’m going to bottom.”

 

He straddled the man’s hips on the desk, feeling a lump jump up and settle in his throat when the head of Bruce’s penis slid against his ass cheek. It wad a little late to be like “JK turn over please” and he swallowed the nervous lump. The frightened and unbelievably aroused expression on Bruce’s face was enough to keep his confidence up.

 

How hard could it be, really? Besides, he doubted he could physically top anyway, since he’d just cum so recently. He wan’t soft by any stretch of the imagination, his cock still red with blood and throbbing, but he also wasn’t particularly stiff. Not to mention, he’d felt such agonizing pleasure when Bruce’s fingers just came _close_ to his back door, there had to be something pretty amazing going on inside. After all, all the gays out there had to be doing it for a reason.

 

Between the sweat, the cum, and otherwise, every inch of their bodies were slick. Tony reached behind himself and took hold of the thick, throbbing shaft behind him, begging for mercy. He gave it a few decent pumps with his damp fingers to make sure it was wet before he pressed the tip to his entrance. Another shudder rocked his body when he felt the wide, mushroomed heat press against a previously unexplored area.

 

Bruce's eyes squeezed shut and he clenched his jaw as Tony's body slowly allowed him access. The ring of muscle that served as entrance to his lover's willing body squeezed him almost agonizingly tight around his shaft as Tony lowered himself onto his cock, confirming Bruce's suspicions that the billionaire was either a virgin or at least had not done this in a very long time. Possibly since his college days.  
  
It was inconceivable that this was happening. He was inside Tony Stark. He couldn't believe it. He was tempted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming but couldn't make himself move. Part of him feared that if he moved even the littlest bit he would lose all control and thrust up, sheathing his aching cock in one sudden movement that he was sure his friend couldn't handle.  
  
Besides, he kind of enjoyed this. The anticipation was killing him but he loved every second of it. He needed more, needed it fast and hard and demanding but at the same time he needed it slow. He wanted to savor this moment because it was one he alone had experienced. There probably wasn't another soul in the universe who could say they'd been ridden by Tony Stark and that made him feel...special. Unique in a way he had never felt before. He always felt different, it was impossible not to in his condition, but this was different even for him. This was a good different and he didn't want to give it up.  
  
And then suddenly the slow build up was done and he was fully sheathed inside Tony. The feeling of being totally encased in burning pressure of his friend's body shook him, nearly ending it all too early.

 

The feeling of being filled made Tony almost lose his cool. It was painful. _Really_ painful. He was sure he was split open and gushing blood, and he felt like his body was going to rip right up the middle like a lasher movie victim. He grit his teeth and grunted, his thigh muscles tensed to the point they began to tingle and tremble. Veins stuck out in his neck and his nostrils flared as burning pain resonated through his pelvis.

 

Maybe this _wasn’t_ going to be as easy as he thought.

 

He spread his fingers over Bruce’s chest and forced his eyes open. Maybe if he saw what Bruce thought of it, he would feel better. He grunted loudly as he cracked the tightly shut lids open, and drew in a shaky breath. Bruce’s fingers were digging tightly into his hips, his head drawn back with his chin towards the ceiling. His teeth all showed, grit tightly shut behind an open grimace of agonizing delight. His face was flushed bright and his eyes closed tightly, tears and sweat dripping down his face. He was a sight of pure bliss if Tony had ever seen one.

 

A throb settled in the point of their connection, making the billionaire’s hips jerk slightly. Bruce let out a pitiful cry at the minute shift, as it likely felt a lot different from his end. No, Tony knew. It _was_ very different from his end. He was feeling a little stretched, stuffed and numb – which he honestly hoped would subside into something nicer – but Bruce felt nothing, _nothing_ but pleasure. And if the way his whole body tensed was any indication, it was a pleasure so great he was already pretty damn close to release.

 

Tony felt a swell of pride soar through him. He hadn’t even got to moving and he already had the scientist wet and crying in the palm of his hands. With a smirk, he drug his hips up, ignoring the slight burning sensation, and dropped his full weight back onto the thick shaft.

 

 _"AHHH!"_  
  
Bruce couldn't hold back a cry of pleasure as that sweet warmth and tightness surrounded him again. The smoothness of Tony's inner walls, rubbing against his aching hardness almost threw him over the edge and he had to bite his lip to near bleeding to hold himself back.

 

Tony felt a tide of pleasure crash through him from a place inside, right as he was rushing his hips back down. It made the muscle surrounding Bruce all twitch at once and loosen ever so slightly, only to tighten back up again. It was a melting sensation, one that had Tony shuddering and still for a moment, lost in a haze before the feeling ebbed and he needed to feel it again.

 

The stretch was starting to settle in, and he could move with a little less discomfort. He didn’t doubt that there would still be a ways to go before he could move without pain at all, but the sensation had dulled to a throbbing by this point.

 

He lifted his hips again and brought them back down, this time hitting straight-on whatever little spot he’d crashed into before that caused such pleasure. He cried out, his voice low and throaty as a surge of blood made a dive for his cock when the feeling of melting, breath-stealing bliss coursed through his veins again.

 

Another cry left Bruce and he felt a tiny shudder ripple through his body as those velvety walls spasmed around him for a moment. His grip tightened, his knuckles turning white under the strain and he had to quell the urge to thrust up into Tony's body, seeking more of that delicious feeling.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Bruce,” Tony grunted, his breath coming out in hot puffs. He started to feel a little raw from all the rough, sudden movement, so he decided to take things a little differently.

 

He began to rock his body forward, rolling his hips in a circle. The scientist’s shaft remained completely planted inside him as he moved, gyrating on top of it and twirling his hips in a circle almost like an exotic dancer. He slowly stretched his arms up over his head, folding them at the elbows so he could run his hands through his own hair. It was as much a distraction from the strange, hot friction as it was to turn Bruce on.

 

Bruce stared in undisguised awe at the erotic scene unfolding on top of him. Never in his life had he seen something so incredibly sexy. The way Tony's muscles rippled beneath his sweat-sheened skin was a marvel to watch. The control he had over his hips astounded the scientist beneath him. He felt his cock throb at the enticing sight.  
  
Then there was the feeling of it all. The withdrawal and return of Tony's body, and the rubbing that accompanied it was gone, replaced by an all new sensation. The other man was now grinding down on him, creating a continued friction that Bruce couldn't get enough of. He groaned and squeezed Tony's hips, hoping to encourage the other man to continue.

 

Tony’s whole body was on fire. It had to be. There was no other explanation for the heat that was crashing over him in steady waves. He let out a drawn-out groan, tilting his head back as he continued to swivel his hips. With every grind downwards, he felt himself growing more and more acclimatized to the sensation.

 

Pulsing. His whole body was thrumming. He groaned again, louder, falling over and over himself, _feeling_.

 

“Bruce - !” he called, voice stunted with a throaty moan barging its way into his words. His spine felt like it was about to give out, so he threw himself forward, finally used to the feeling of the scientist’s cock inside him, and craving the earlier feeling of extraction and penetration.

Saturated in his passion, he fell onto his palms on either side of Bruce’s head, made deliberate eye contact with him, and began to rapidly pull himself up and let gravity do the rest of the work.

 

"Shit, Tony!" Bruce gasped his eyes closing once more as if he could block some of the sensation before it over took him.  
  
He was gripping the desk now like a drowning man clinging to a life preserver, only instead of drowning in water he was drowning in feeling. Every lift and fall of Tony's body, every drag of skin against skin, threatened to undo him. Sex had never felt like before. It had always been slow and gentle and....boring. He had always had to be in control and even when he had allowed himself to loosen up a little the women he had been with had never particularly interested him.  
  
Here with Tony things were different. He didn't have to do anything but lie back and feel. He could let it all go and let the other man take charge. That and his natural attraction to the genius billionaire lit a spark in him he had never felt before.

 

Tony could hardly believe this. He’d had his fair share of women writhing beneath him, this wasn’t all that different. Why did Bruce look so incredibly beautiful bucking and crying out beneath him? Honestly, he suspected the sight of a naked man beneath him moaning would have turned him off.

By that logic, he should also be turned off by the fact that there was a penis inside him.

 

Logic be damned, Tony felt like his head was about to split open under the relentless waves of pure pleasure.

He pushed himself back upright and began to bounce himself up and down, his muscles tensing and flexing with every minute shift of his body.

 

“ _NNnngggggghhhhnn_!” he groaned through gritted teeth as Bruce’s cock continued to bury deep inside him, slamming over and over into that place that made stars shine beneath his eyelids.

 

"Tony, oh fuck, TONY!" Bruce yelled, nearly crying now it felt so good. He couldn't keep still any longer and gave in to the urge that had been plaguing him since Tony had first climbed on top of him. He thrust his hips up, meeting Tony's downward fall and driving himself as deeply as possible into that hot, tight space.

 

Tony was thrown forward onto his hands again when he was met with a harsh thrust, and he cried out throatily. Opening his eyes after a moment of stillness and meeting Bruce’s watery, heated gaze, he took a deep breath in through his nose.

 

“Do that again. And keep doing it.” He ordered, his tone giving absolutely no room for argument or defiance.

 

Nodding his consent Bruce let his hips relax before surging up into Tony again. The tightness and heat were all the same and he way the silky skin rubbed against his cock was as exquisite as it had before but now Tony jolted and shuddered along with the movement, bringing it to a whole new level.  
  
He repeated the move, hoping to illicit the same response and wasn't disappointed. Tony's body shook and the channel that gripped Bruce spasmed around him, making the man throw his head back with a groan of pleasure.

 

When it was out of his control, the feeling of Bruce’s cock pounding into the place that made his head spin dizzily, intensified by one hundred times, at least. He couldn’t predict it exactly, and the wait was thrilling.

Every time Bruce’s hips jolted upwards, Tony would hold his breath until the next pound, at which point he would let out in a breathy, raw gasp.

 

“ _Harder_.” He demanded in a hoarse whisper after a few moments, having grown bored with the scientist’s gentle, cautious pace.

In response Bruce released the desk to wrap his arm's around Tony to hold him in place as he began to thrust in sharp, quick little bursts of movement. He drove himself up, into Tony's core making them both gasp and moan in ecstasy. It all felt so right and so damn _good_! He was high on the feeling and every thrust drove him higher, making him thrust faster and harder to feel even more.

 

Tony almost protested to being pinned down, but when Bruce began to piledrive his hips upward, he forgot how to breathe, much less form a sentence.

 

His palms gripped the opposite edge of the desk, his knuckles shining white against the dark, polished metal. His eyes were open wide and didn’t seem about to close any time soon. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t do anything but feel.

He could feel Bruce’s sac slapping against him with every movement he made – but with every thrust he could feel them less and less. They were starting to ride up closer to the scientist’s body, preparing to empty himself into the billionaire he was currently riding like a prize stallion.

 

A brief, broken thought flashed through his mind about objecting to Bruce cumming inside him, but if that would break this rhythm then he didn’t dare say a word. He lowered his head to touch the cool metal beside Bruce’s head, where he proceeded to gasp breathlessly into his ear. Every sharp, deep thrust punched all the air out of his chest, and he barely had enough time to take a ragged inhale before it was released again, giving him a weightless feeling.

 

“Don’t you stop,” he grunted, low and demanding, “Don’t you _dare_ fucking stop.”  He brought his fingers up to thread through Bruce’s hair. Giving it a sharp tug, seeing as the scientist had liked that before, he latched his lips around his trapezius and began to suck with the intention of leaving a dark, visible mark.

 

Stop? Why on Earth would he stop? The thought hadn't even crossed Bruce's mind and he wondered briefly where Tony had gotten that idea before the though was swept away in a wave of bliss. He would never willingly put an end to such agonizing pleasure. That would be like trying to quit breathing. He needed as much of this as he could possibly get.  
  
Never the less he was acutely aware of the end drawing nearer. He could feel the abyss, so close at hand. He could feel the urge to release growing unbearably strong and the work his friend was doing with his mouth only made it stronger.

 

Tony’s breath came out in short, hot puffs over Bruce’s shoulder as he sucked, and while he was pinned to the scientist’s chest, he still managed to piston his hips ever so slightly to meet his thrusts.

 

He broke away when he was satisfied with the shade of purple he’d left behind, and began to moan breathlessly where his head lay, which happened to be right next to his lover’s ear. He gave his hair another sharp pull just because Bruce liked it. Heat was building up rapidly in his belly, and he was suddenly aware of the fact that he was not only completely hard again, but also incredibly close to release.

 

His moans turned into desperate cries as he propped himself up on his elbows in order to put some distance between his belly and Bruce’s, so the movement of the larger man’s torso added a beautiful friction to it that he couldn’t describe. His head hung low, and he rest his forehead against the other man’s as he approached his climax. His whole body vibrated with energy, and every pore pulsed as a single heartbeat.

 

“ _Bruce, ohh Bruce, yes, yes, yes, YES!_ ” he threw his head back, breaking out of his grip with a powerful push upwards. His second orgasm came shooting out of him at breakneck speeds, droplets falling all the way up to Bruce’s collarbone as he rode his climax desperately on the thick shaft still pounding into him.

" _Tony!"_ Bruce shouted as his own orgasm took him, sped along by the sudden vice like grip around his cock as all of Tony's muscles tightened during his release.  
  
His world seemed to explode, taking him along with it. His body tensed and then released, seeming almost to melt, pleasure making his bones and muscles turn to pudding. Points of white light burst behind his eyes as he exploded deep within the billionaire's body. His entire body seemed to buzz with the force of it and he no longer was in control of himself. His hips bucked in rapid bursts as he spilled himself inside Tony, his arms tightened of his own accord and his eyes closed because he couldn't stand to keep them open any longer.  
  
It was the most incredible thing he had ever felt. How he could have missed this his entire life he couldn't even begin to comprehend. It was unimaginable that he had never experienced this before. He would have to consider it more when he was recovered enough to think of anything at all.

 

Tony went limp on Bruce’s chest after a few seconds of quite breathing, his body heaving and jerking with riddling aftershocks. His eyes hung half-open and hazed, lips parted and dry. His throat was raw, his head was aching, his ass was swollen and sore, and _fuck_ did he love it all. Waves of heat continued to make his body tingle for several seconds after they had ceased all movement.

 

The first to speak, as always, Tony pulled away and propped himself up on shaking palms. He lifted himself cautiously off of Bruce’s softening penis, drawing a breathless groan out of both of them. He rolled over onto the desk next to Bruce, arms draped over his stomach and mirroring the scientist’s expression of awe at the ceiling.

 

“Not that I’m saying you’re the best I’ve ever had,” Tony said, his voice quiet and hoarse, “But… let’s do this again, okay?”

 

A low rumble of acknowledgement beside him was the only sign Tony received that Bruce had even heard him at first. The aftershocks had subsided but the inexperienced scientist was still flying high on the feeling and wasn't quite up to working through what had been said just yet.  
  
When the words did finally penetrate the post coital fog swirling in Bruce's head his eyes snapped into focus and he turned on his side to look at his lover, a warm smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"I, uh, yeah I'd like that." he replied sleepily, suddenly feeling very drowsy.

 

Lifting his eyes to the ceiling again, Tony spoke louder, “Jarvis, make a copy of the footage of everything that occurred in this office from 10:30 until – ” he paused to look over at the clock “ – 11:55 and download it onto my personal hard drive.”

 

“Yes sir. Anything else, sir?” Jarvis said as he began the deed.

 

“Mmh. Turn the lights down to 17% and increase the temperature in this room to 72 degrees.” Tony murmured, as he slid his arm beneath Bruce’s head on the desk.

 

“Will that be all?” Jarvis asked as the lights dimmed.

 

"If you don't delete the video from Jarvis' memory banks I will never speak to you again." Bruce mumbled into Tony's chest. He was too tired to argue about what had been downloaded to Tony's personal hard drive, it was an argument he was bound to lose anyway, but he would be damned if he allowed that footage to remain on the main hard drive which could be accessed by at least three other people in the building.

 

Tony laughed and ordered Jarvis to do as Bruce asked. The AI responded with a chipper “Of course, sir.” And after a few moments of silence after the footage was erased, Jarvis suddenly spoke up again with a question that made both men chuckle. “Sir… may I ask why you are lying naked with Mr. Banner?”

 

Tony smiled like the cat who just caught the canary, letting his eyes close as Bruce rolled over onto his side and pillowed his head on his pectoral. “I’ll tell you when you’re older, Jarvis.”


End file.
